List of Super Robot Wars EXA Characters
There are lists of series premiere in Super Robot Wars EXA. The following characters which follows (Instead of a proper character sheet, there is this one if you're looking for images of the characters.): Fanart/Fanfic/Original Characters Gundam Madoka # Wing Gundam Madoka Gungnir: An amalgam of Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kaname Madoka, Tachibana Hibiki, Wing Gundam and Gundam AGE 1 Titus. # Deathschyte Kyoko: An amalgam of Sakura Kyouko, Akatsuki Kirika, Kamen Rider Raia and Gundam Deathschyte. # Sandrock Sayaka Exia: An amalgam of Kamen Rider Knight, Miki Sayaka, Gundam Exia Repair and Gundam Sandrock. # Heavyarms Mami Ichaival: An amalgam of Tomoe Mami, Yukine Chris, Gundam Heavyarms and Kamen Rider Zolda. # Shenglong Homura Spallow: An amalgam of Akemi Homura, Kamen Rider Ouja, Gundam Shenlong and Gundam AGE 1 Spallow. Infinte Spirits (Infinte Stratos X Date A Live) Gundam # Mobile Byakushiki (モビルビャクシキ): An amalgam of Byakushiki, Hyaku-Shiki and Itsuka Shido # Gundam Akatsubaki (ガンダムアカツバキ): An amalgam of Akatsubaki, Gundam Astray Red Frame and Yatogami Tohka (Princess). # Gundam Blue Tears: An amalgam of Blue Tears, Gundam Dynames and Yoshino (Hermit). # Gundam Shenglong (ガンダム甲龍): An amalgam of Shenglong, Gundam Nataku and Itsuka Kotori (Efreet). # Gundam Rafale Revive Custom 2 (ガンダム ラファール・リヴァイヴ・カスタムⅡ): An amalgam of Rafale Revive Custom 2, Zeta Gundam, Gundam Kyrios and Tokisaki Kurumi (Nightmare). # Gundam Schwarzer Roegen (ガンダムシュヴァルツェアレーゲン')': An amalgam of Schwarzer Roegen, Gundam Virtue and Tobiichi Origami. Kamen Rider X Gundam Crossover (Unused) # Accel Delta: An amalgam of Delta Gundam, Kamen Rider Accel and Silver Crow. # DoubleUnicorn: 'An amalgam of Unicorn Gundam and Kamen Rider Double, well it seems have more transformation. Here's listing: ## 'EWAC Unicorn Gundam ## Unicorn Gundam Detector ## DoubleUnicorn Heat Metal ## DoubleUnicorn Luna Trigger ## DoubleUnicorn Fang Joker 1st Form ## DoubleUnicorn Fang Joker 2nd Form ## DoubleUnicorn Fang Joker 3rd Form ## DoubleUnicorn Xtreme # OOO Gundam: An amalgam of Kamen RIder OOO and Gundam ## OOO Gundam V1 ver. ': An amalgam of Kamen Rider OOO and Victory Gundam ## 'TaToBa Combo ('Evolve to 'Super TaToBa Combo) ## GataKiriBa ## RaToraTar ## SaGohZou ## TaJaDol ([http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-PHwGckoTXbc/UgHqDKk5UOI/AAAAAAAFEJE/U0l7jL0PwLU/s1600/111.jpg with''' TaJa Scanner])' ## 'ShaUTa' ## 'TaMaShii' ## 'PuToTyra' ## 'BuraKaWani' # 'Birth Gundam:' An amalgam of Kamen Rider Birth and Prototype Gundam # 'Turn Aqua: An amalgam of Kamen Rider Aqua and Turn A Gundam # '''Fourze Gundam: An amalgam of Kamen Rider Fourze and Gundam Age 4 # Gundam Nadeshiko: An amalgam of Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, Ball and Aestivalis Coming soon... Others # [http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43118622 Ultraman Gundam] (with other forms) Smile Precure x Gundam 00 Coming soon... Series included in EXA are debuting series are rendered in bold 'and non-Robot animated series are rendered in ''Italic: Here's a list of the series will be incorporating into this mess. Series marked with a * will not have any plot involved, but will have characters and mecha involved. A series marked with a ^ will have at least a few elements of their original plot involved. The stuff in parentheses () will denote what part of a series I will be using. # Shin Maznger Z Impact! (With newly arranged Great Mazinger + following Shin Maziner ZERO as extended plot) ## Mazinger Z (as a prototype) ## Great Mazinger (debut after Episode 25 + Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness mecha) ## Mazinkaiser (evolved from Mazinger Z (Based on a SRW F Final) + Mazinkaiser vs Great General of Darkness) # Getter Robo Go (plot as original Manga + with reference of Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo) ## Shin Getter Robo (mecha only + with reference to Getter Robo Armageddon) ## '''Dino Getter Robo (mecha only (NOTE: Actually, an action figure, not a game) ) (NEW!) # Choujuu Kishin Dancougar * # Brave Raideen (TV Series + Reideen the Superior + 2007 Remake) # Rahxephon * # Ultra Weight God Gravion * # Xenogears (All Discs) # Brave Exkaiser (NEW!) * # King of Braves Gaogaigar (TV Series + GaoGaiGar FINAL: Grand Glorious Gathering) # Kannazuki no Miko (NEW!) # Romance Trilogy * ## Choudenji Robo Combattler V (inspired from Anime Music Video) ## Choudenji Machine Voltes V # Koutetsushin Jeeg # Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV Series + Rebuilt + End of Evangelion) # Doraemon Long Story: Nobita and the Steel Army (As an original character (Nobita) ) (NEW!) # Ultra Series (first and only from Compati Heroes Series) ^ ## Ultraman Mebius ## Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial (including Ultraman Saga) ## Ultraman Ginga ''(including Ultraman Ginga S) # '''Eureka Seven AO' (with reference to Eureka Seven) (NEW!) ^ # Overman King Gainer # Gundam Series ## Mobile Suit Z Gundam: A New Translation (With Mechas from Gundam ZZ and Char's Counterattack) ## Mobile Suit Gundam F91 ^ ## Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam (manga) * ## Mobile Fighter G Gundam ^ ## Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz * ## After War Gundam X ^ ## Turn A Gundam ^ ## Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (With Mechas from Gundam SEED Destiny and C.E 73 Stargazer) ^ ## Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (1st Season + 2nd Season + Movie) ## Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (All Episodes in the movies + Light Novel) ## Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Flit arc (mentions), Asemu arc (mentions + Memory of Eden) & Kio arc (main) ) (NEW!) ^ ## Gundam Build Fighters (Mecha only) (NEW!) # Aura Battler Dunbine (Mentioned only) * # Tetsujin 28th (2004 Remake anime including Movie) (NEW!) # Martian Successor Nadesico (including Prince of Darkness) ^ # Macross Series ## Macross Zero (With Mechas from Macross Frontier, Macross: Do You Remember Love?, Macross Plus, and Macross 7) ## Macross Frontier (All Movie compilation) # Transformers (2007 Film version + following through Revenge of The Fallen and Dark of The Moon + With reference to Transformers Prime) (NEW!) ^ # Digimon Xros Wars (NEW!) # Idolmaster: Xenoglossia' '(NEW!) # Gurren Lagann (Reimagined manga (Rasen Shounentan) + With reference to Gurren Lagann Movies + Gurren Lagann Parallel Works) * # Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion (includes both seasons AND Nightmare of Nunnally, which is a technical debut) # Lagrange: The Flower of Rinne (NEW!) # Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse (NEW!) # Giant Robo: The Animation (with reference from GR: Giant Robo) ^ # Dennou Boukenki Web Diver (All sagas) (NEW!) * # Denkou Choujin Gridman (NEW!) * # Super Sentai Series ## Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Warz Gill arc + Flying Ghost Ship movie + Greatest Treasure arc) (NEW!) ## Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters ''(NEW!) ## ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger ''(NEW!) # Kamen Rider Series ## ''Kamen Rider W ''(NEW!) ## ''Kamen Rider OOO (NEW!) ## ''Kamen Rider Fourze ''(NEW!) ## ''Kamen Rider Wizard ''(NEW!) # Valvrave the Liberator '(NEW!) # '''Majestic Prince '(NEW!) # 'Pacific Rim '(NEW!) ^ # Armored Core Series ## 'Armored Core 2 '(With reference to Another Age + Mecha (Nine-Ball) only) (NEW!) ## '''Armored Core 3 (With reference to Last Raven + Mecha (The Alliance and Vertex) only) (NEW!) ## Armored Core 4 '(With reference to For Answer) (NEW!) ## '''Armored Core V '(With reference to Verdict Day) (NEW!) # Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu # '''Broken Blade (Debut of the original manga; voice acting courtesy of the anime adaptation's cast) (NEW!) # ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica ''(NEW!) (Note: Actually, a fan-art and memes, not a game. However, it tied up with TV Series + Movies) * # Virtual-On MARZ (With Fei Yen HD + Hatsune Miku (NOTE: Actually, an action figure, not a game) ) * # Wings of Rean # Linebarrels of Iron (Debut of the original manga; voice acting courtesy of the anime adaptation's cast) # Full-Metal Daemon Muramasa (NEW!) * # Gargantia on a Vendorous Planet (Mentioned only) (NEW!) * # Smile PreCure '(NEW!) (Note: Actually, a fan-art and memes, not a game. However, it tied up with TV Series + Movies) * # Gear Fighter Dendoh # Beast King GoLion (including original episode of Voltron) ^ # '''Crayon Shin-Chan '(NOTE: Actually, an action figure (Super Robot Chogokin), not a game) (NEW!) * # 'Star Driver '(TV Series + Movies) (NEW!) # 'Zone of the Enders '(NEW!) # Genesis of Aquarion (Mentioned only) * # '''Front Mission (Mecha only) (NEW!) Notes To be added... Category:Fan Fiction